


Thank You Kisses

by madamerenard



Series: the god of darkness...and a flirt. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: Zodiark breaks free. Thancred has a crisis of confidence. There's also lovemaking.





	Thank You Kisses

Zodiark shuts the tome with a sigh. Deciphering these symbols was frustrating and made his head hurt. He wonders if he should even bother learning to read at all. It would just give him more of an excuse to have Thancred read to him. Still, wouldn’t the Scion be impressed...?

Speaking of his newfound lover, he should be back by now. However, as he wanders the Sands, he quickly realizes that he is not.

“Prophet,” Zodiark says. “Where is Thancred?”

The Prophet, or Urianger as the Scions call him, glances up from his own tome. “I have no knowledge of his whereabouts at this time.”

“Some prophet,” Zodiark grumbles. Folding his claws behind his back, he proceeds to pace the floor until Urianger (likely frustrated at this display) speaks once more.

“Thou worries needlessly. Thancred is quite capable. If I may hypothesize, I predict he is in a maiden’s bed right about now.” The Prophet means no harm by this, but Zodiark can’t help but flinch. They had not discussed the terms of their relationship (if one existed at all) before he left. And Zodiark was not familiar with the customs of mortal courtship. Or, really, any courtship at all. In antiquity, his only option was Hydaelyn, and even when he was whole they had a tumultuous relationship. Perhaps mortals merely sampled each other, much like foodstuffs, until such a time they pledged devotion to one another.

His thoughts are interrupted by the Lalafell at the door. Zodiark struggles to remember her name. Tea..Tutu? He is fairly certain it starts with a T. She has spent much time avoiding him and seems to be frightened by him, though he remembers creating the Lalafells as generally frightened people.

“M-...Minfilia wishes to speak with you,” she tells the Prophet. He nods solemnly and rises to leave, and the Lalafell (pointedly not looking anywhere near the god) leaves with him, leaving Zodiark alone.

Well, he may not have an invitation, but why not join them?

He isn’t foolish enough to barge right in, though. He stands outside the door to the Solar and presses his furry ear against the wood. What luck! They are speaking of Thancred.

“So the Amalj’aa have summoned the Lord of Flames once more,” the Prophet summarizes.

“Yes,” the harpy of an Emissary confirms. “Thancred is there, but I fear there is naught he can do until the Warrior of Light joins him.”

Thancred? And the Lord of Flames? That means Thancred is alone with a primal. A beastman deity summoned from the aether in crystals, who had the power of tempering followers. Unlike the harpy and Hydaelyn’s warrior, Thancred did not possess the Echo. He is susceptible to tempering.

He is in danger.

Zodiark doesn’t waste time. He rushes to the entrance, where wards of Light block his path. The Miq’ote grits his pointed teeth and furrows his brows angrily. “If thou wilt not protect thy followers, I will,” he snarls.

A flash of darkness sparks in his chest, activating the crystal melded into the skin. Tendrils of darkness snake up and latch themselves onto his cheeks. Summoning the powers of Darkness, he raises a hand and lets the dark spring from his palm and rip through the wards.

The Light dissipates, but it takes the breath from him. Grunting, he clutches his crystal and doubles over in pain. Cursing his equal, he once more summons his power and bathes himself in a veil of darkness, transporting him far from the Sands.

* * *

It is almost poetic how he arrives just in time.

He is certain Thancred was shaking in fear as the Lord of Flames readied his tempering breath, having nowhere to run. And then, just as all hope seemed lost, the portal of darkness opened in front of him. Zodiark stood in front of him, hand outstretched.

And as the blue flame engulfed them, a shield of darkness protected them. Mostly, it protected Thancred.

“Zodiark!” As much as Zodiark wants to revel in the shock and awe at his heroic entrance, he shuts his eyes in pain and clutches his chest as searing fire of his own spread through his lungs. “Zodiark,” Thancred says again, this time worried.

“Urgh...I expect thank you kisses when this is over,” the god grunts, wheezing.

The Lord of Flames roars, smashing the ground with huge claws. “A fragment of Darkness opposes me?!”

Zodiark snarls, pinning his ears back. “There is no room for false gods in this world.”

“Tis your own followers who summoned me!”

The dark god blinks. He glances at Thancred, who shrugs himself.

“No matter. Your body is frail. I will crush it between my claws!” the false god continues, smashing the ground again and roaring (again). Though Zodiark could easily smite the aether-drunk deity, it would drain the crystal’s power considerably. He does not have time to debate the matter much, however, as at that point the Warrior of Light arrives, weapon in hand.

They seem surprised to see him, but he tells them he will take Thancred to safety and they nod.

* * *

Zodiark is contemplating a chocobo.

“I have so many questions,” Thancred says.

Zodiark nods. The horsebird stinks.

“...I guess number one: are you alright?”

Zodiark puts a hand on his hip. “This stinking creature will have to transport us back to the Sands.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Will one bird carry two of us?”

“No, this one isn’t big enough. We’ll have to take separate ones. Zodiark...”

“I will be fine, Thancred.” Waving the Scion off, Zodiark climbs up the saddle. The chocobo rears up and flaps its wings. “Should this infernal animal not kill me!” he amends, tugging on the reins. “Calm thyself, bird!”

Thancred snorts a laugh, and helps Zodiark to get control of the creature. Once Zodiark and the chocobo are on the same, if testy, level, he climbs aboard one himself and leads their trek back to the Sands.

“And the wards?” Thancred asks, because he just can’t wait until they’re back at headquarters.

“Ah...regretfully destroyed.”

“How? Hydaelyn put them there Herself.”

“Hydaelyn’s power is weak. I was able to overcome it with the mere power of this crystal.”

“The very crystal that sustains your existence here?”

Zodiark eyes him. “Thou art more perceptive than I took thee for...yes, I had to tap into my own aetherial energy to utilize the power of Darkness.”

“I am an Archon, believe it or not,” Thancred reminds him. “Just don’t...do it again, alright?”

“I will do what is needed to protect thee. There is no reason for this body to exist if thee returns to the Lifestream before thine time.”

Thancred doesn’t reply. They ride in silence for a moment.

“Will you...return to the Sands? I mean, to stay.”

“Shouldst thy companions be amenable. I somehow doubt they will be.”

“Don’t be so sure. We need to keep an eye on you, after all.” Thancred smiles. “Though I guess we can’t stop you from leaving whenever.”

“I will follow as thy commands. Shouldst thou command me to stay, I shall. Though I believe I can be of use to thee.”

“No,” came the stern and quick answer, Thancred glaring back at him.

Zodiark sighs, smiling. “Allow me to finish. I can be of use to thee, provided thou trains me in thy knife-wielding combat. That way, I have not need of draining the crystal’s resources.”

Thancred’s mouth opens for a moment before he smirks. “I don’t know if giving you a knife is a good idea.”

Zodiark scoffs. “Afraid I will use it for evil ends should I find thee in bed with a woman?”

“I am somewhat afraid of that, yes.”

“Do not stray and we shall not have that problem.”

Thancred stops. His chocobo stops too, causing Zodiark’s chocobo to panic step. The god wrangles his bird in before glancing at the Scion curiously. “What? ...Too forward?”

Thancred remains silent, causing Zodiark to panic himself. “If it was, I apologize. I know not thy mortal tenets and traditions. Unlike Hydaelyn, I have not even been able to observe. I know this a foolish excuse, but, well...”

“You’re serious, then?”

“Serious?”

Thancred presses his lips together. Zodiark really, really wants to kiss them. “About us. Being together.”

“Well...yes. I do not understand. Should I not be?”

“I’m not certain of anything,” Thancred murmurs, kicking his chocobo into walking once more. Zodiark follows him into Vesper Bay, looking a bit downcast at the whole conversation. Was Thancred having second thoughts? Perhaps those thank you kisses would have to wait.

“Thancred!” Minfilia shouts as they dismount, running up to hug him. The rest of the Scions follow, and Zodiark doesn’t miss how their weapons are readily available. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Though it could be said she spoke of the Lord of Flames, she looks directly at Zodiark. He swallows.

“I’m fine. He saved me, actually.”

“We must needs strengthen the wards. I promise, he will not escape—”

“There’s no point. He has but a fragment of a god’s power, but it’s far beyond any of our capabilities to contain. Just...let him go.” And he looks at Zodiark with a tired, helpless look in his eyes. Zodiark doesn’t like it. At all.

Minfilia nods, though she’s not happy about it. “Come, Thancred. I bid you rest.”

“I will be in momentarily.”

Satisfied with that, but ever wary, Minfilia leaves. The Scions follow, leaving the two alone.

“Thancred, I told thee I would not leave. Why must thou insist I be set free?” Zodiark asks, not understanding. He feels funny in a terrible way. Like his emotions are shattering.

“You should go,” Thancred only replies quietly.

Zodiark still does not understand. Thancred won’t even look at him. “Have I done something to upset thee? I...I was only jesting, before, about killing women. I will not even pick up a knife shouldst thee not allow it.”

“Why? Why are you so intent on obeying my every order?” Thancred looks angry now, and Zodiark doesn’t like that any more than sad Thancred. “You’re a bloody god. Do what you want.”

“...This is about my divinity?” Zodiark blinks. “Thancred, I am but a fragment. I have not the power of a god. I have not even the lifespan of one. Even if I did, would it matter?”

“Yes! Yes, it matters!” Thancred surges forward and grips Zodiark tightly by the arms. There are tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he speaks. “Light or Dark, good or bad god, it doesn’t matter. I’m just a mortal. I’m just a stupid, bloody mortal. And you speak of having a relationship with me, as if I am capable of such a feat. I’m not, Zodiark. I’m utterly in love with you, but I can’t...I don’t have the slightest idea how to make you happy, and even if I did, who says I can?”

Zodiark’s hand rises to wipe away the wetness at his eyes. “Thou art overwhelmed at the thought of love,” he murmurs. “Well, thou art not alone.”

Thancred’s voice wavers as much as his fragile expression. “...You really love me?”

“Since I have been confined to this body. At first I thought thee only strikingly handsome...but thou art much more. Patient, and kind. Wise beyond thy years. Strong, but not without thine insecurities.” Zodiark pauses, eyelashes dusting his cheek as he glances down. “And then there is me. A fallen, broken god, condemned and forgotten by his people. Vilified by his equal, of whom thy follows, no less. What could thee ever see in me?” He shakes his head. “And that is to say naught of my social graces. A few words to mine Emissary does not make me well-versed in communication. I know naught of this world or mortals or love. It is me who should be nervous, and believe me, I am. But...does that mean we should not try?”

“Hm.” Thancred seems in better spirits, luckily. “On one hand, despair. Pain. Agony. On the other...”

“Undeniable pleasure. And lots of kisses,” Zodiark finishes, an excited smile blooming on his face at Thancred’s slight smile.

“Sounds like my kind of odds.” Was that a yes? Zodiark doesn’t know, but he likes the way Thancred smiles. Well, it’s more of a handsome smirk, but the effect is still the same. “Speaking of, I think I owe you some.”

Zodiark waits impatiently with smiling lips, but Thancred has other plans. He grips the god’s hip and yanks him close as he walks towards the Sands. “Come on. What was that you said about ‘undeniable pleasure’?”

“I see. Thou wishes to consummate our relationship.”

Thancred seems surprised, which confuses Zodiark. Was that not what he was implying? “You know what that—? Uh...you’re amenable?”

“Amenable, yes. Experienced, no. And yes, I know what sex is. We created such biological impulses in thine kind. Though thy does it less and less for its actual purpose. Unless it is thine intent to sire a plethora of offspring across the realm, and thou hast since been unsuccessful?”

Thancred flushes and clears his throat. “Let’s not talk about that.”

Zodiark shrugs. “I simply wish to understand. Pray contemplate thy opinion on offspring further. Full eager will I be to hear it. For now, am I to assume this is for pleasure alone?”

Trying not to think of the fact that the god of darkness just offered to bear (or sire) his children, Thancred pulls him hastily into the Sands and up into his chambers. Luckily, they don’t encounter anyone else on the way. Zodiark immediately climbs on his bed as Thancred shuts the door.

He runs a hand through his hair and glances at the bed with a heady look...to no avail. The god seems deep in thought, tail flicking around. “Zodiark?”

“Ah. Excuse my inattention. I am pondering how best to seduce thee.”

Thancred smiles. “There’s no need for that. Let me do the seducing.”

“Oh? How does thee propose to do that?” There’s a bit of a mischievous look in Zodiark’s eyes that Thancred mirrors in his own. Without any further words, he strides up to the edge of the bed and, making sure Zodiark’s purple eyes are on him, teasingly slides off his tunic.

This, unfortunately, does not raise more a reaction than a flick of the tail.

“Nothing?” Thancred laments.

Zodiark shrugs questioningly. “It is nice?”

“And here I thought not even gods were immune to my roguish good looks and minstrel charm,” the Scion sighs, shaking his head. “Well, what _does_ get your rocks off?”

“Mine...rocks?”

“What gets you in the mood.”

“What mood? Anger?”

Thancred clicks his tongue. “What makes your manhood hard?”

“Ah.” Zodiark ponders this. “I am not certain. It has never stirred before in my scant week of existence on this mortal plane.”

“At all?” That might prove difficult.

“Well...actually, I did feel quite strange seeing those memories Hydaelyn gave me. Like I was suddenly hot even though the room temperature remained constant.”

Okay. Thancred can work with that. “What, precisely, did you see?”

The Miqo’te’s cheeks burn. He puts his hands on his face to cool them down, shaking his head shyly. “W-Well...many small snippets. Mostly of thine hips smashing against a maiden’s, rough to the point of bruising...thou shalt not harm thyself this time, will thee?”

Thancred shakes his head, sitting down next to Zodiark. “What else did you see?”

“Sometimes a maiden would swallow what I assumed was thy manhood in her mouth.” The Scion is pleased to see Zodiark squirming now. Though he wouldn’t know it, he is starting to get aroused. “Verily, she did not let even a sliver escape.” The god’s feline eyes flick down between Thancred’s legs. “I regret not being able to see much of...well.”

Thancred smirks. “Would you like to?”

Zodiark blinks furiously, as if unsure if he was even allowed. Throat suddenly dry, he swallows and nods. But as Thancred goes to undo his trousers, a clawed hand stops him.

“Um. May I?”

“Please,” the Scion grins, leaning back and gesturing that he is free to do as he will. Zodiark gulps and his shaking claws struggle to undo the various clasps and ties. Still, he manages, and with a gentle pull of his smallclothes his prize is revealed.

It’s quite big. And thick. And stirring already.

Thancred says nothing, sitting back and watching what he does. Without prompting, Zodiark’s fingers wrap around the length and start to gently touch and caress it. The god seems surprised that the length responds by hardening in his grip.

It’s hardly the hot, hard fucks Thancred is used to, but seeing the curiosity and surprise on his lover’s face as he explores makes it all worth it. Besides, there’s something really arousing about going slow...or maybe the fact that Zodiark’s fingers are soft and make him want to buck his hips into them. Speaking of arousal...

“Are you getting hot?” Thancred asks quietly.

The blush on Zodiark’s cheeks has yet to fade. He glances at Thancred from the corner of his eye and nods shyly. “This heat...thee feels it too?”

Oh, yes. “Mm. I daresay we’re getting somewhere.”

Zodiark pulls his hand back as if burned. “I...I know not how to continue. Thancred...” The name is drawn out as a whine, and Thancred shushes him lovingly.

“You’re doing fine. Why don’t I take the reins for a bit? Would you allow me to touch you?”

He expects a simple ‘yes’ or maybe even ‘no’. What he gets is: “This body is thine own, Thancred. I wholly belong to thee. Touch me in any way that pleases thee.”

Thancred swallows. Zodiark glances down and smirks, seeing his speech has swelled a certain body part. “Mine words pleasure thee.”

“Having you as mine own is a pleasurable thought,” Thancred admits. “I do not wish to use you as a toy, pray don’t misunderstand. But the thought of having you always by my side, always willing, is...”

He can’t finish, his way with words leaving him. But Zodiark nods in understanding. “Ah. It is a pity we cannot travel to the aetherial sea. To be closer with my crystal would grant me certain...powers that I think thou wouldst most enjoy. But let us take one step at a time. First, the pleasures of these flesh vessels.”

Thancred really wants to ask what sort of sexy powers Zodiark could yet unlock, but as the god says, first things first. He kisses the god, letting his hands wander down his chest, to his sides, down to his hips. Clever fingers undo his belt and untie his trousers. As he pulls the Miqo’te’s length from its prison in his smallclothes, Zodiark gives a little sigh. He’s not embarrassed at all from being exposed, and Thancred didn’t think he would be. After all, crystals usually were naked.  
  
Thancred plays with his member in one hand as he kisses down the Miqo’te’s neck. His actions do serve to get the god semi-hard, but to get him really excited, Thancred wriggles down so his face is level with his crotch.  
  
“Thancred? What is thou— _ohhh._ ” Zodiark’s questioning melts to a low moan as Thancred’s mouth closes over the head of his length. He’s rewarded with more grunts, sighs, and moans as he wets the length with saliva before starting to suck. Zodiark’s claws bury themselves in white hair, gently pushing the locks away from his face. Thancred noisily slurps the black member until it’s so hard it points straight up and tears up with pre-cum. Then he pulls off with a pop, earning him a whine. “Why cease?”  
  
“There is much more,” Thancred replies, returning to his spot face-to-face. He gently pries Zodiark’s mouth open with his fingers and, praying he doesn’t get caught by Moon Miqo’te fangs, presses them against his tongue. “Suck.”  
  
Zodiark clearly doesn’t see the purpose, but he does what he’s told. Truth be told, he seems to like sucking on them, holding Thancred’s wrist in his hands and moaning around the digits. The sight makes Thancred’s shaft swell painfully.  
  
With great regret, he tugs his fingers from Zodiark’s mouth. There is more to do. The wet fingers lower until they press against the god’s entrance. A trapped tail goes wild.   
  
“This might hurt,” Thancred warns.  
  
“I do not doubt it will,” is Zodiark’s fearful answer. Thancred kisses his forehead, wanting him not to worry but not sure how to put it in a way that does not lie. He decides to just get it over with, worming a finger past the ring of muscle.  
  
Zodiark hisses, tail squirming. Thancred resists the urge to groan. It’s so tight. “Please, try to relax.”  
  
“It hurts.”  
  
“It’s going to hurt far worse if we don’t do this. Trust me, it will be worth it.”  
  
Zodiark pauses, seemingly recalling the memories his equal gifted him. “Very well. I will try.”  
  
“Thank you.” Another kiss to the head marks pushing his finger further in. It’s still very tight with not much wriggle room, but the god is no longer actively resisting him, so he works with it. Once the first finger has opened him up a little, he adds another one to spread apart his entrance. Zodiark claws at Thancred’s chest and pants in pain.  
  
“Tell me if you want to stop,” the Scion whispers.  
  
Zodiark shakes his head and huffs. “Nay. Let us see this through to its completion.”  
  
“It will feel good in a minute, I promise. I’m so proud of you for making it this far.”  
  
“Do not patronize me,” Zodiark grumbles.  
  
“I’m being honest. I know it hurts and feels strange.” Thancred slips his fingers out, hoping that would be sufficient preparation. He strokes himself, not that he can really get any harder, and positions his length against his rear.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“As ever.”  
  
Thancred’s shaft teases the puckered hole for a moment before he pushes in. They both groan out as it’s still very tight, despite being opened by his fingers.  
  
“Relax,” Thancred reminds him.  
  
“I am trying, but thy manhood is far thicker than thine fingers,” Zodiark points out. Which is true, but the rogue can’t bring himself to resent it even now.

“Just keep at it. Trust me, it will feel good.”  
  
“So thee keeps saying.” They struggle for a good minute, but ever so slowly Thancred pushes in deeper and deeper. It’s all worth it, though. Once he’s hilted, Zodiark goes completely still.  
  
He goes so still and quiet, face frozen in soft surprise, that Thancred actually gets worried. He leans down and cups the god’s face. “Zodiark?” he whispers.

Zodiark blinks, and his eyes focus on Thancred. His lips pull into a smile. “Mine apologies. This sensation...it is utterly incredible. Thou art filling me. Making me whole...”

It’s almost funny how those words put Thancred’s heart into a vice grip. The god of darkness looks so fragile underneath him. And his words...gods, his words almost make the Scion tear up. The god crystal is broken and shattered, but the simple act of Thancred making love to him makes him feel whole again. The mortal lies there for a moment, burying his head into Zodiark’s shoulder and letting him feel complete with the joining of their bodies.

Zodiark kisses him up and down his neck and cheek, wherever he can reach. After a long moment, he purrs and wraps his arms around the Scion’s neck. “Thancred, mine love...I am ready.”

Mine love, he says. Thancred captures his lips hungrily in response. He will make the sweetest love to his divine beloved. His hips turn, thrust, and grind against flesh. When he starts moving, he can feel Zodiark’s flinch.

“Forgive me,” Thancred whispers fervently, mouthing at the Miqo’te’s neck.

“F-Foolish Hyur. There is....ohhh. There is naught to forgive.” Thancred shifts, frustratedly trying different angles, trying to find that one spot that would turn his lover’s pain to pleasure. He knows he’s found it when Zodiark’s pained huffs suddenly melt into loud, pleased purrs.

“Thancrrrrrred!” he cries, his claws digging into a pale back. His tail wriggles violently behind him. “Morrrre! Morrre!”

Thancred is only too happy to obey, pounding his sweet spot deeply. Though he is breathing hard through his nose from her exertion, he still presses kisses lovingly to a blackened neck. Zodiark is writhing beneath him, arching his back and mewling out demands and affectionate terms.

As much as he’d like this moment to last forever, the burning sensation in Thancred’s gut reminds him that nothing can last. He pries a hand from Zodiark’s hips and uses it to rub the Miqo’te’s weeping shaft. “Z-Zodiark...a-are you feeling very hot? Like you might burst?”

Zodiark’s claws scrape up and down his back. “Yes...and I think I know what it means.”

Thancred nods. “Good. Show me. Show me how good I make you feel.”

“But it will end, won’t it?” the god whispers, upset.

“We have time. Lots of time. This won’t be the last time we make love,” Thancred assures him, as much as he assures himself. He presses his forehead against the Miqo’te’s. “Come for me.”

As if on command, the god shivers and arches his back one final time. His seed splashes onto Thancred’s hand, causing the Scion to moan and thrust hard as his own edge creeps nearer.

And then he breaks. His mind goes blank as he mindlessly fills Zodiark with his release, hips slowing as he calms with every wave. When he comes back to himself, Zodiark looks absolutely stunned.

“I-I’m sorry! I should have warned you...”

Zodiark looks at him hazily, smiling. “I have thy life essence inside of me...what a blessing.”

Thancred blinks. “Okay.”

“Is that strange? Mine apologies. The point is I would like to do that as often as possible.”

Thancred smiles, brushing away purple-tainted hair from a blind eye. “We have plenty of time. But for now, rest.” He kisses his forehead and gently eases out of his now wet insides.

Zodiark whines sharply at the loss, but Thancred simply shushes him and kisses him quiet. Pulling the god to his chest, he entangles their limbs and closes his eyes.

* * *

There’s a knock at the door the next morning. Zodiark’s furry ear twitches, and he rises, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glances down, but Thancred is fast asleep, not even having noticed the god breaking free from his hold. Zodiark smiles softly, lovingly.

The knocking continues. Zodiark grumbles. He should probably not answer the door in the altogether. Mortals were picky about covering up. He hunts down his smallclothes and a pair of trousers—though he notices too late they are not his trousers. Oh well. Thancred wouldn’t mind if he borrowed them, probably.

More knocking. Zodiark swings open the door with a snarl on his face...but his jaw soon drops.

“My Lord,” a white robed entity greets respectfully, bowing.

Zodiark slams the door in his face. He turns around and trots back to bed, collapsing onto Thancred’s bare body. The Scion grunts, stirring from slumber and noticing the god in his arms. “Good morning, my love,” he murmurs sweetly.

The knocking starts again. Thancred glances at the door questioningly. “Who could that be?”

“Elidibus,” Zodiark grumbles into his skin.

“Who?” Thancred asks again, either from not hearing him or shock at the answer.

“Elidibus!” Zodiark groans, lifting his head only to speak and then slamming his head back down against his shoulder.

"...Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> (gets 1 comment encouraging me) time to write more


End file.
